Diabolik Lovers Fanfiction
by WatchAnime
Summary: My father sent me to a house filled with six vampire boys. Um..Hello? Does anyone care about my well-being? They're vampires, if you haven't noticed. I will go to all costs to protect my perfect neck from being bitten. By the way, my name is Dawn Ciel, a girl. I hope you have a great time being a sadist while you watch me run around like an idiot. Note the sarcasm.


**Diabolik Lovers**

**_Chapter 1_**

The black limo stopped in front of a huge mansion. I stand in front of a rusty, black gate with my suitcase in my hand as I listen to the hum of the limo's engine fading away. I pushed open the gate, receiving a loud creak. Why the hell did my dad send me here anyway?

I walked up the stairs of the mansion and the door swung open by itself. I walked through the door. "Hello?"I called. No one replied. The air in the room smelled a little...musty. I can't quite put my finger on it. I glance around and notice a guy with red hair sleeping on a red couch. I set my suitcase down and walked over to the guy. I smiled mischievously to myself and whipped out a black sharpie marker. I bend down and applied the marker onto the guy's skin, my long dark green hair caressing my (cute) face.

I was only able to draw glasses on him before I felt cold hands on my wrist. The guy opened his green-colored eyes. I laughed and pointed at him with my free hand, the one not being held by the dude. "What do you think you're doing little girl?" he asked rhetorically. The reply was a slap in the face. "I'm f*ckin sixteen!" I exclaimed. "At least I don't look like I'm eight hundred and forty seven!"

He clutched his red cheek like an over dramatic girl. I could almost imagine him saying,"How dare you? Now my beautiful face is ruined!" in a really squeaky/girly voice. Instead, he gave me an insidious smile and attempted to pull me towards him. Now that, my friend, earned him a punch in the face at the speed of light.

"Ayato, leave the girl alone," came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall guy with blue hair wearing glasses. Okay...I definetely was not suppose to be here. I grabbed my suitcase and walked towards the door. "Sorry," I said while walking towards the door. "I'm not sorry for drawing on your face, if you didn't know. I'm actually proud of myself. Anyway, I'll be going now. My dad sent me to the wrong house and plus, I don't want to live with vampires."

The guy with the glasses appeared in front of me. "We'll discuss this later." he said. "Take her luggage upstairs." A creepy transparent-looking dude came out of the shadows and took my suitcase. He then shrinked back into the shadows. "AY!" I yelled to the guy who just took my luggage. "CAREFUL WITH THAT LUGGAGE! I PACKED A SLICE OF CAKE!"

"Your manners are so deplorable," four eyes said.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me," I said sarcastically. "Rude much?" I narrowed my eyes. The guy sighed. "My name Reiji Sakamaki, the second oldest of the house. And you are?"

"Justin Bieber's twin."

"Okay, Justin Bieber's Twin, I shall-" Reiji was interrupted by my laughing.

"You're so gullible!" I said. I looked Ayato and pointed at Reiji. "That is the little girl. Not me. By the way, I'm not sorry about what I said. Anyway, my real name is Dawn Ceil."

"Your manners are so-" once again, he was interrupted by me.

"My manners are so f*ckin awesome! And don't you dare say deplorable. You said that I had a lack of manners, like, five hundred times already."

Then, someone clapped in the background. I whirled my head to the source. A guy with red hair wearing a black hat stood in the middle of three facing couches. "That was a nice show you put on. A feisty little one, ay?"

I regained my composure and stopped acting insane. I bowed down. "I apologize for coming here. I'll just go." I walked to the front door and tugged on the handle. It didn't budge. I smirked and face the six boys around the couch.

"You really don't want me to go, huh?" I kicked the door open, the wood falling down with a deafening thump. "Oops. My bad. I think my leg accidentally broke the door. Leg spasm." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw shocked faces. "Come on. I thought vampires don't get shocked. I only just broke a door. No big deal. I could fix it, but I don't wanna."

**A/N: I swear I won't leave a cliff hanger for you guys. I'll keep updating. Oh and there was no Diabolic Lovers section so I had to put it in the Diabolic Garden. Finally updating. Date: 11-23-13 (November, 23, 2013) Errrrr. OKay then, uh, continue reading.**

I suddenly felt ice cold hands grab my shoulder. I looked up to see Ayato. His grip hardened and an insidious smile appeared on his face. "You're not leaving, pancake. It appears that you're stuck here, knowing our secret and all. We don't want anyone spreading 'rumors'."

I punched him in the face, but he saw it coming. He dodged it easily. On my other side, a kid with purple-ish hair grabbed me with his free hand, the one not holding the dusty teddy bear.

"My name is Kanato. Please take care of me." He smiled an icy smile. He literally looked sleep deprived.

I looked around nervously. His smile was making me a bit uneasy.

"My name's Raito, Bitch-chan." I turned around and there stood the guy that called me feisty.

"Shu," came a voice from the faded red couch. "The oldest son." His hair was a mix of light orange and a tint of blonde.

"Subaru." The voice came from a guy with white- blonde hair covering one of his eyes.

I walked towards the middle of the couch, away from the doors that are currently swinging off their hinges. (Not my fault...maybe)

I whipped out my Iphone that had a black case. "Wait. Before I leave, I want to take a picture of myself in this background. Please." I didn't wait for an answer.

There was a flash of light and a clicking sound. I looked at the picture. There was me with long, flowing dark green hair and light green eyes. I was wearing a pitch black T-shirt with a crimson jacket and black denim skinny jeans. I smiled. I looked really goo-

"Hey!" I cried out, interrupting my thoughts. "Give me back my Iphone!"

Ayato smirked as he looked through my photos. He turned the Iphone screen to me. "Who the hell is this?" He pointed to a photo of an adorable girl with dark green pig tails and a forced smile. She was wearing a frilly pink dress and looked really annoyed.

"She's cute!" exclaims Ayato.

"That's me," I said. "My friends forced me to wear that stupid outfit for the school's festival."

Subaru came by and grabbed the phone out of Ayato's hand. "The door's fixed," he said.

I glance at the door. The door was made out of titanium. Or maybe it was made out of what the Nokia is made out of. My eye twitched. They got me. I can't break through _that_ one.

A crushing sound came from Subaru's direction. I turned around. "WHAT THE F*CK, MAN. WHY THE F*CK DID YOU CRUSH MY PHONE?!"

I was beyond mad. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. "Buy me a new phone," I said sheepishly.

"No thank you," said Subaru, tossing what used to be my phone on the ground. I exhaled, trying to calm myself down and unclenched my fingers. I don't want to kill someone today. Not now.

Subaru handed my a small chip. "It's the phone's memory card. Take it."

I took it, calming down all the way.

And then I blacked out.

**A/N: I have no idea how to make a new chapter. So bare with me, will ya? **

**A/N: 30 minutes later... *searches up how to make a new chapter on fan fic** *** Nevermind. I know how to make a new chapter now.**

* * *

I woke up in a soft four poster bed. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I saw what I was wearing: A short, light pink night gown/dress that was frilly around the top. The dress was at my mid thighs, showing off my creamy white skin.

The bed creaked as I stood up. I'm going to go change my clothes. Wait a second. I blacked out earlier. Who changed my clothes?

"Already awake?"

I glanced at the bed to see Ayato sitting on top of it. I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. His eyes roamed over my body and I suddenly felt insecure at my show of skin. He licked his lips.

"Blood,"he said, simply as if it was obvious.

I shook my head. "Nuh uh."

Ayato pulled me to the bed, pinning me down. He licked my neck, holding my hands to my sides so I don't punch him. He trapped my thrashing legs with his own.

God. I was completely trapped.

"Screw you, moron," I said as I tried to hide my neck with my hair.

Ayato smirked. I just want to wipe that lopsided smile (that's basically a smirk, right?) off his face.

His teeth was about three inches to biting my neck. I quickly slammed my head against his, making him cry out. My head throbbed with pain. Ow. Ow. Ow.

My dress was folded up a bit, so it revealed only a millimeter of my black underwear.

"Damn you, you little..." Ayato said.

His amber-colored eyes swept off my chest area, which was a little tight because of the clothes. He kissed my collarbone. Then he went a little downwards, just little ways from my breasts.

"Hey! That's a little too close to my cha-chas you pervert!" I exclaimed, wiggling in his grasp.

"See if I care. I'm Yours Truly."

"Hmph."

"Ayato,"commanded Reiji, who suddenly appeared in the room. "Let Dawn take a bath first."

"Thank you fellow wizard. You saved me from the ugly beast sitting on top of me like it's nobodys business. Thank ya, mate," I said in a funny accent to annoy Ayato. "Now get off of me."

Ayato reluctantly let go of me. I jumped up from the bed and then said,"Errrrr, which way's the bathroom?"

Ayato pointed at a door at the end of the bed. "Right there." I didn't bother to show my gratitude.

I entered the bathroom to find a guy with light orange hair sleeping in the bathtub with his clothes on. He was soaking in the water.

"Is there no shower in here?" I asked loudly on purpose.

The guy (I think his name was Shu?) opened his eyes, revealing light blue orbs.

"No,"he answered, groggily.

"Why are you taking a bath with your clothes on?" I asked.

"Do you want my clothes off?" he asked, a hint of a smirk. I swear, this house is filled with smirking idiots (not including me, I don't smirk, it's just a lopsided grin)

"Yeah," I answered, throwing him off course.

**A/N: Another update. 11-24-13 (November 24, 2013) AROUND 2: 03. **

"Do you need help getting out of the bathtub?" I asked playfully.

Shu nodded. "Sure."

"I was just kidding," I said.

I turned around to get out of the bathroom.

"I'll just leave you alone," I said. "Bye."

"No. Don't go," Said a voice near my ear.

I looked at the bathtub that was now empty.

"Are you Apparating?" I asked.

"What?"

"Nevermind," I said. "It's a Harry Potter thing."

Shu wrapped me in his arms from behind. Note: I'm still wearing that disgustingly short dress.

He pulled me into an extremely tight embrace. "You smell good."

I rolled my eyes. Vampires these days.

"Are you going to let me go or are you going to keep sniffing me like a rabid dog."

Shu looked at my neck. "Ayato hasn't bit you yet...How is that possible?"

"Gee...I don't know. Maybe because I defended myself?"I suggested sarcastically.

I suddenly found myself pushed against a marble counter. My hip hit the marble on the side really hard making me utter a short yelp.

Shu grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head. He then glance at his watch. "It's already dinner time."

He was about to pierce my skin with his teeth. He was close to doing so, anyway. I used my legs to kick his knee, causing him to fall on the bathroom floor. His hands still wrapped around my wrists so I came down with him.

There was a ripping sound of torn fabric through the mist of chaos. My eyes suddenly went wide and I could feel the heat blooming in my face. My dress was stuck to the faucet and now my dress was torn. I looked down at my attire. The dress was ripped all the way to my waist. The jagged edges had wisps of thin pink string peeking out. "Sh*t."

My black underwear was now visible. Shu gazed at me and laughed for what seemed like the first time.

Then, the bathroom door creaked open. "Are you done yet?" Asked Ayato, in a bored tone. But he was met with the sight of me on top of Shu. "What the hell are you doing to Dawn?!"

"Says the person that calls itself 'Yours Truly' when you haven't even bitten Dawn's neck yet," replies Shu.

"Well I was going to bite her neck. I was just waiting for her to take a bath first," replies Ayato. "I could bite her right now." The vampire walks towards me and bends down towards my neck. The sound of ripping fabric was heard again as I tore the hanging piece of silk. I quickly placed the cloth protectively in front of my neck (In front of her neck means that the cloth was expanded so it was tight and it was, like, 1 inch in front of her neck) , so that Ayato's sharp, glistening teeth was met by a bouncy fabric.

"Bye," I shouted over my shoulder as I dash through the bathroom door. I quickly paced around the huge bedroom, looking for my suitcase. When I found the bags that held my clothes, I grabbed it and ran out the door. I wandered aimlessly and rapidly among the eerie hallways.

After running around and turning corners for about a thousand of times, I settled with a brown wooden door at the side of the hallway. I walked inside.

I saw a bed covered in faded white sheets, thick with filth. I closed the door slowly, stepping inside and registering my surroundings.


End file.
